


Notes, not nudes

by Aemtha



Series: Haikyuu!! drabbles/imagines [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Reader Insert, groupchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: In which the Karasuno guys have a groupchat, and (Y/n) is trying to help them help themselves.





	Notes, not nudes

 

Nishinoya : nude is art.

Sawamura : Nishinoya, focus.

Tanaka : we're studying.

(Y/n) : art is not in the exams.

Nishinoya : but there are nude sculpture pictures in my history book. I'm studying Roman culture.

Tanaka : yes.

Nishinoya : don't worry. I won't send nudes.

Tanaka : sent a photo - picture of a page that includes text and a sculpture of a nude female

(Y/n) : send notes, not nudes. I can't study with nudes. I need notes.

Sugawara : please be like (Y/n). Everyone be (y/n).

(Y/n) : oh god no. They won't pass when they have anxiety. Everyone be like Tsukishima.

Tsukishima : you're all not worthy.


End file.
